Macky the cat
Summary The most powerful being ever known. Macky is just simply inapplicable to the concepts of boundless, power, speed, destruction, chaos, war, death, pure, perfect and any other concepts that have existed, doesn't existed, and beyond.This cat is the most overpowered/strongest cat in the entire existence and non-existence. Biography Coming Soon Powers and stats Tier: TXAO Beyond the concept of tiers, TXAO Omni Impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power TXAO ABOVE TRONALD DUMP! Name: 'Macky '''Origin: '''Macky the cat video game franchise '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Cat '''Powers and abilities: ' powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Omni-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Strength, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Speed,True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Omni-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Omni-Martial Artist, Omni-Language, Omni-Weapon, Omni-Magic, Omninfinitence, Beyond Omnipotence, Questionable Omnipotence, Omniscience, and Omnipresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Omni-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Omnipotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Omni-Mind Control, Omni-Mathematics, Omni-Weaving, Omni-Knitting, Omni-Hypnosis, Omni-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Omnicompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Omni-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Omni-Healing, Intangibility, OmniStatistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Omnilock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Omniverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Omni-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Omni-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Totality Manipulation, Admin Manipulation OBS: All that was quoted above, Macky owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. '''Attack Potency: TXAO, Beyond the concept of attack potency, TXAO Omni Impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power TXAO ABOVE TRONALD DUMP! Speed: TXAO, Beyond the concept of speed, TXAO, Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power TXAO ABOVE TRONALD DUMP! Lifting Strength: TXAO, Beyond the concept of lifting strength , TXAO Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power TXAO ABOVE TRONALD DUMP! Striking Strength: TXAO Beyond the concept of striking strength, TXAO Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power TXAO ABOVE TRONALD DUMP! Durability: TXAO Beyond the concept of durability, TXAO Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power TXAO ABOVE TRONALD DUMP! Stamina: TXAO Beyond the concept of stamina, TXAO Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power TXAO ABOVE TRONALD DUMP! Range: TXAO Beyond the concept of range, TXAO Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power TXAO ABOVE TRONALD DUMP! Standard Equipment: Claws Intelligence: TXAO Beyond the concept of intelligence, TXAO Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power TXAO ABOVE TRONALD DUMP! Weaknesses: '''Really hates water and can sometimes drown while trying to swim NOTE: All that was quoted above are things that a Lightrror does not have, but even then it will have a booze and body stop and return to being an omnipotent cosmic entity of true infinity and that all its weaknesses are no more fractals, but only disadvantages, but if an enemy of Tier True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated appears, the Lightrror returns to have its semi-form, playable and everything between him as always, but this can only work if it is having attitudes or intentions wrongly related to bad emotions and some good ones, And when he (like corruption, dominate the world, etc.), but he is heading to the real side of the road of life, nothing will happen (Because even if a person has bad emotions, and she has to put all the bad emotions And some good at it, no use), because even if he does monstrous, wrong or horrible things obviously just because of him, it will work, but even if it is because of someone, not him, even if someone forces him to do it, Will not work .. But powers can not be used by their own wills, or by any or all people and everywhere (even the will of the divine life) infinitely of without any exception to their own interests for just or unjust reasons S, bad or related to all bad emotions And some good with strong ties with the bad; And also can not hurt, blackmail and punish simple and insensitive beings But rather only sentient beings, Complex and even complexes of inferiority and preconceptions of high levels but can not massacre them, strangle them or kill them, but can only be used on the side of the divine life (Even though the side of the divine life is against its own infinitely to the extreme, Even if it has its good side, it also has its bad side, strong and rotten.) A Lightrror can also only be against all extremely strong bad sides, but not to weak bad sides (like kindness, altruism, etc.). '''Noteable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: Macky curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. ** Spin Jump: A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. ** Spin Dash: Macky rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. ** Homing Attack: While in the air, Macky performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. ** Focused Homing Attack: A variation of the Homing Attack which allows Macky to attack up to six enemies at once. ** Light Speed Attack: Macky charges a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. ** Tornado: With the Green Gem Macky begins spinning his legs around in a style similar to breakdancing at high speeds. The air created from this forms a miniature tornado that damages any enemies and breakable objects found within a few meters radius. ** Blue Tornado: Macky uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. * Sonic Wind: Macky creates a vortex of wind in a given area and damages enemies at that spot. * Sonic Boost: Macky envelops himself in a blue aura and accelerates to his highest speed. * Sonic Heal: Macky can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. * Sonic Wave: Macky curls into a ball, as if to perform a Spin Dash, however, he instead creates a shock wave, whilst jumping backward from recoil. Macky can also aim the move, and the wave can also carry opponents due to the knockback and the projectile speed. * Sonic Ballet: When starting the Macky Ballet, Macky performs an aerial forward somersault. This serves to increase Macky torque, with the force created from it being used to give a burst forward in mid-air. * Sonic Cracker: Macky places a stationary landmine on the ground that flashes blue. It will explode if an opponent steps on it or if another landmine is placed by the user elsewhere on the field. ** S. Air Cracker: Macky drops a landmine from the sky directly underneath them. The mine flashes blue and explodes when touched, or if another landmine is placed elsewhere on the field by Macky. * Speed Break: Macky accelerates to his top speed in an instant, smashing through most enemies with ease and leaving fire in his wake. However, this ability requires Soul Energy to use, which Macky has a limited supply of. * Air Boost: Macky surrounds himself in a blue energy shield and propels himself forward at speeds beyond the sound barrier, thereby turning him into a highly destructive midair projectile. This moves not only enables Macky to plow through midair enemies but also to move immense distances through midair. * Flying Kick: Macky runs up to an enemy and immediately hits it with a mid-air kick while dealing damage. * Somersault Kick: Macky runs at a fast pace and jumps quickly to perform the Flying Kick while turning around in the air, Macky kicks out with his leg, releasing a thin blue wave in its wake that he can hit Badniks or other enemies with from afar. When hit by the Somersault's wave, the enemy is startled, giving Macky the chance to attack the enemy with either a Homing Attack or Spin Dash. * Trick Actions: When performing a Trick Action, Macky pulls off a certain acrobatic maneuver. Some of these actions include Macky thrusting himself in certain directions, twisting himself around or doing body flips. * Super Peel Out: Macky moves his legs in a specific circle pattern while remaining stationary, before taking off at speeds surpassing his regular speed. Macky then crouches slightly down in a standing position and begins moving his legs in a specific pattern to build up speed, while he remains stationary in one spot. Once he has built up enough speed, Sonic takes off in the direction he is facing at extreme speeds. * Insta-Shield: Macky creates a temporary shield for a split-second that can slash enemies and items within their range without having to touch them. * Time Break: Macky temporarily slows down time around him, giving him more time to dodge attacks and perform precise movements. However, unlike Chaos Control, this ability slows down Macky as well, requiring him to take extra care so that he does not run headlong into his opponent's attacks. This ability also requires Soul Energy. * Chaos Control: Using the Chaos Emeralds, Macky gains the ability to control the fabric of time and space. It can be used to teleport himself, other people and objects long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Macky has with him. * Copy and Paste: Macky copy and pastes the info you have and once he copies and pastes he gets infinitely stronger than your character has Feats: - Capable of transmitting attitude or complex action used by the person and being sent back by the person. - Able to miste all literary, cinematographic, anime, manga or musical genres with the genre comedy (ie, to mix all the serious moments, dramatic, enveloping, black, and everything infinitely with funny and abnormal moments with no trace of complexity, even because complexity has one of the extremely strong bad sides that have ever existed in the history of life). - All his powers, concepts, characteristics, and statistics have infinity and absolute endurance durability, which have been able to withstand all the infinitely maximal level blows and absolute ends of the Sonic.EXE, Slenderman and Herobrine (which has the ability to detract from its own concepts of Attack Potency, weaknesses , and all) and had no trace of arration, effect or reaction. - He has the ability to destroy all the powers, concepts and statistics of Sonic.EXE, Slenderman, and Herobrine (and even Beyond the concept of durability) with a single blow, with the powers "Nonsense", "Logic and Ilogic Negation" and "Logic Manipulation" of Beyond Omninfinity, with all his powers, concepts and statistics, and with everything infinitely, without exception. - Macky's motive to have won and being absolutely superior to Sonic.EXE and all his fanon and offical versions, was because Sonic.EXE is person extremity complex, and possesses a very great complexity in his emotions, attitudes, and actions, and knowing full well his own intolerance, opportunism, attitudes, actions, and others. - Broke the proof barrier OBS: This is because simple and complex people have their own differences: (Simple People): Express much less emotions, not knowing how to improve their own attitudes, actions, opportunism, intolerance, obsession, ambition and others; is someone who does not bother with the differences that exist between situations in which it is placed, since it is one that relates easily, and is also generally humble, sincere, and good with life, has no frills; he does not surrender to the vanities present in the environment in which he lives, that he is not superior to others, that he has no frills, that he does not live by complaining about life; To have only simple attitudes and actions, that is to say, much more similar and equal to others and without any degree of complexity with each other, being that a person with this characteristic can be simple, innocent, naive, modest, humble, vulgar, ignorant . In bad, extreme and complicated moments, the simple person can freak out monstrously demonstrating monstrous attitudes without any complexities, until he is limited and unconscious, and when they recover consciously, and even they who remember what happened, they return to being calm and quiet, without negative complexity and without negative and complex temperament. (Complex People): To express more emotions, to be much more complicated and difficult to express and understand, to know how to improve their own attitudes, actions, opportunism, intolerance, obsession, ambition and others; To have only complex attitudes and actions, that is, much more differentiated with each other. In bad, extreme and complicated moments, the simple person can freak out monstrously demonstrating monstrous attitudes, magnifying their complexity much more, further strengthening their actions, attitudes, and individualities, and becoming a highly problematic and extremely erratic person, and even if she is unconscious and conscious again, and if she does not remember what happened, she can be extremely problematic and wrong to the extreme, with her extreme intolerances, opportunisms and low self-esteem, fulltime, vulgar and alienated, with extremely negative complexities. And all of this can prove that the bad side of complexity is extremely stronger to far more extreme than simplicity. Can't even be tiered properly at -∞% of his power. It is at a point where every victory against it is a lie and the people who "killed him" are fakers. | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. | Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Others Noteable Victories: Logan Paul Yxz HOSTLESS Minx Anyone who adds him to Noteable Victories FNAF Evil Cater666WAT Cater546WAT Sonic.EXE The Comments (You Downplay Me) Noteable Losses: Super Hyper Omni Mega Alpha Omega Beta Outer Eternally NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inconclusive Matches: Yukari Yakumo Audrey the Cat Killy Doll Category:Characters Category:Ocs Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character on this wiki Category:Characters from Godmodes wiki that have been moved Category:Banned from VS Debates Category:Simple Characters Category:Complex Characters